Mikloche
Mikloche is both a trait and a martial art that is exclusive to the race known as Whiteouts, which live on the planet Whixtitout in Stationery Voyagers. Below is a history of Mikloche, as it relates to the Whiteout race. The Drisalian War The Promise to the faithful The number of those who were virtuous, undefiled, and courageous shrank every hour. From the line of those who remained true to the end and defeated Drisalius, the promise was made that Minshus would be made incarnate through their family line. He had not yet acquired the name “Minshus” for himself at that time, yet all men knew what to expect. The Origin of the Whiteouts After the defeated and humiliated faithful of the Drisalian Cult had made its way to safety to regroup and reload, they were banished to Drizad, and transformed into the Drismabons. This left only three groups with fallout from the Drisalian War. Because the Whiteouts were among the most virtuous of all creatures at one time, they were bestowed with a power that no other being was allowed to possess. That power enabled them to shed through “layers of security.” Each layer they shed made their cognitive abilities a tiny bit weaker, but made their bodies as a whole significantly stronger. Mikloche abilities Those who knew best how to tap the potential of and access this power acquired abilities beyond belief to most creatures. The basic levels of power included flash glow, time suspension, and bullet dodging. More advanced Whiteouts can achieve long-term glow, power glow, teleportation, and mass-momentum transfer. Higher up than that, and Whiteouts can gain the power to fly, “angel hover,” death glow, long-range flight/teleportation, and hyper-speed mass-momentum transfer. All of these delivered powerful emissions of ultra-violet energy. Since no stationery being has arms or legs, they have “phantomitic force” regions. These function like invisible arms and legs, allowing them to compensate for what they otherwise lack anatomically. Syuthan, the most powerful Whiteout ever Syuthan, was an ancient practitioner of many martial arts on Whixtitout, and perfected the art of Mikloche. The disciples of Mikloche were never a very large group, but were always an influential one, being loved and hated on and off with the changing of the times on Whixtitout and from one nation to the next. Syuthan became the most powerful Whiteout that ever lived, a being so powerful, that some accused him of “possessing near-enough power to rival that of the angels.” Yet, in spite what he warned his disciples, he grew too greedy in stretching the limits of Whiteout power. He suffered brain damage from all his transformations, but not before eliminating most of the evil from the face of the Whixtitian world. When in a transition of power mode, the Drisalian curse temporarily lost its hold on him, making him human. Gift or curse Whiteouts discovered on a much later student of the art of Mikloche that nearly all body fluids of a Whiteout are poison to most other living things. That student’s name was Farrentir Methalone. A devout monk, Farrentir rarely accepted help from anyone. Yet, when he was attacked by a robber while human due to a shell-break transition, he nearly bled to death. While human, his blood composure was red, not white. Those seeking to give him a blood transfusion failed. It was uncertain whether administering Whiteout blood or the saliva from the kiss of his forbidden love did it, but he was poisoned, and died. Just as Syuthan before him, Farrentir learned that the power of the Whiteout race, the birthright that was Mikloche, came at a price of tremendous responsibility. Analysis of Mikloche abilities See also * Races in Stationery Voyagers Category: Mythology of Stationery Voyagers